


Vid: Don't Rain on My Parade

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Don't rain on the Doctor's parade.





	Vid: Don't Rain on My Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made and posted in 2010.

**Title:** Don't Rain on My Parade

 **Music:** Don't Rain on My Parade, by Bobby Darin

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who (all eras)

 **Length:** 2:41

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6fyt6h39qrphgx6/Don%27t%20Rain%20On%20My%20Parade.avi) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i552fy3cs4e73ez/Don%27t%20Rain%20On%20My%20Parade.srt)


End file.
